


Blind Faith

by Titti



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realises that the Doctor has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

Jack watched as the Tardis faded from the station. He tried not to care, but he couldn't ignore the pain in his stomach, turning his insides. He looked down his body. No, he wasn't injured, but a wound might have been preferable to the alternative: he cared.

Jack slumped against the wall, his knees giving out, and he slid down, until he was sitting on the floor. He lolled his head back against the metal, the noise echoing in the empty room. 

Thud!

The pain became physical. He didn't mind it as much. He could deal with that. Physical pain would go away. He banged his head again.

Thud!

 _I wish I'd never met you, Doctor._ The biggest lie he had ever said, and Jack had survived by lying through his teeth. Even as the pain gripped a heart he didn't know he had, Jack would rather feel this than never had met the Doctor.

Thud!

 _I was much better off as a coward._ Another lie, just not as big. He was still a coward, because if he hadn't been, he would have told the Doctor about his feelings; he would have offered to buy that drink and hoped for more.

If he hadn't been such a coward, he would have admitted at least to himself that what he felt for the Doctor was more than lust.

Thud!

He was alone now, and it didn't matter if there were other survivors on Station Five (although he doubted it). It didn't matter if he were down the planet with billions of people who had been at the doorstep of annihilation. Nothing mattered because he wasn't with the one person he wanted.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. No, he had to stop thinking like that. He had not survived for years only to break down again. He needed to find a way off this planet, and then find a way to send a message to the Doctor, something that the Doctor would recognise through time and space. Jack needed to find the right message, and the Doctor would come back. Jack was sure of it, because he never doubted the Doctor and he never would.


End file.
